Dragon Ball Reloaded
by Snake Plissken
Summary: This story follows Brocc, the bastard son of Broly, and the star pupil of Grand Kai, in an adventure to explore the universe and a special planet called Earth! PLEASE REVIEW
1. Prologue

Dear reader, please keep in mind that this is only the prologue to give background information, so there are certain structure issues. In the actual episodes, there will be much more organization with dialog and fighting. So without further ado:

Before the events of Dragon Ball Z (756), Broly wanted to have a son whom would be the heir of his universal empire he "knew" he would some day rule over. Broly decided to go back in time by forcing an intelligent scientist to build him a time machine and he would kidnap Goku's mother moments before Planet Vegeta blew up and take her back to his time. He had his way with her and kept her a secret from his father, Paragus, who found out about her when he caught her giving birth one day while Broly was away. Immediately, Paragus wanted to get rid of Broly Jr. because he knew how unruly Broly was and did not want to have to deal with another uncontrollable beast. So Paragus decided to kill both the mother and the baby. But as he was killing the mother, Broly Jr. incidentally crawled into a space pod and pressed buttons playfully when it suddenly shot off into space. Paragus was furious, but knowing the child had no destination and only an hour worth of life support left- he trusted Jr. would die soon enough. When Broly came back, Paragus made up a story that the baby was acting mad with rage and even killed the mother so Paragus was forced to kill him. Coincidentally, half way across the universe, this was the same day Chi-Chi was giving birth to Goku's first child, Gohan.

Meanwhile, as the baby aimlessly flew through space, Grand Kai had his eye on the small warrior. After all, Grand Kai had been watching the whole story unfold and was interested in what would happen. Knowing the potential of Broly Jr., and not wanting to just leave a baby to die, Grand Kai secretly took Broly Jr. under his care, raising him as his own with the plan of taming him and turning him into his star pupil. In an attempt to make sure no one would find out who Jr's father was, Grand Kai renamed him Brocc (still a pun off of broccoli).

Expectedly, Brocc was quite unable to be tamed and so Grand Kai had to resort to drastic measures. He had to gain trust from the savage the only way Brocc knew of: he helped the child in desperate times. When Brocc would go on a raging fit- Grand Kai would have him put in a special Hyperbolic Time Chamber (one where people can go numerous times). Minutes later (in outside-world time, which is many hours later in the HTC), after Brocc would grow weary, Grand Kai would then send in a strong warrior to beat the infant until he passed out. Once that was done, Grand Kai would get Brocc and nurture him back to health personally. This would help Grand Kai gain Brocc's respect, and Brocc would also get stronger through this process. Soon enough, Brocc looked at Grand Kai as his own father, who then took that opportunity to teach nothing but purity and kindness to Brocc is hope of him growing up into a peaceful man.

By the time Brocc turned 5 years old (4 years time, but time spent in HTC added up is 1 year), Grand Kai had taught him the fighting basics like flight, energy barrier, and sensing energy levels, among many other abilities. Grand Kai would insist on making Brocc only train in Kaioken to further intensify his training. That is, of course, until Brocc reached Super Saiyan levels. By the time Brocc turned 11, he was training as a Super Saiyan 2, and Grand Kai had taught him such things as instant transmission, and Kairate (pun off of Karate), a martial arts that was specifically designed by Grand Kai for fights that involve ki attacks. Also, Grand Kai instructed him on ways of powering-up attacks faster than usual by using special meditating techniques before battle and therefore have more inner ki at the literal tips of his fingers. Because of that lesson, he had learned some more powerful versions of well-known techniques, like Megameha, which is a more powerful and quicker version of the Super Kamehameha. Grand Kai even taught Brocc how to do the Ki Missile, a more powerful form of Spirit Bomb that is super-condensed into the user's hand. It was only once Grand Kai was sure that he could trust Brocc that he revealed what Oozaru was and how to create a "fake moon" in order to transform into Oozaru.

Time goes by and Grand Kai decides to finally tell the now 18 year old Brocc (774), who could reach Super Saiyan 3, about his father, Broly, and showed him a recording of what happened. Luckily, Brocc took it well because he looks up to Grand Kai as his real father instead. After that, in early September, Grand Kai chooses to let Brocc leave to explore the universe, telling him, "Your training is complete."

Dear reader, thanks so much for viewing my FanFic! Now let me just point out a few things that I may not have been clear enough about:

So Brocc was conceived on August of 756, and born on May 26th, 757.

May 26th, 757 is the same day that Gohan was born, so Gohan and Brocc are the same age. This is even true when you calculate the HTC because both of their bodies have spent a year's worth in them.

Goku destroys Kid Buu in early May 774, making Gohan and Brocc's bodies both 17 years old (although in only 16 years time), and then the 26th of May comes by and they're both 18 years old.

Grand Kai lets Brocc go travel the universe on September 8th 774, the day after Shenron erases everyone's memories of Majin Buu.

Let me know what you thought!!!


	2. Episode 1

**Episode One – Making Friends?**

"Your training is now complete," said the man with the pointy ears, standing in front of Brocc. He had a long, bushy, paper-white eyebrows, mustache, and beard that's been parted in two, with equally white hair put in a ponytail. He was short for being known as the greatest fighter in the universe, but not short for a Kai. His skin was slightly paler than the shade of light brown it was a millennium ago. In that millennium, not a soul has seen him without his black sunglasses on. His clothes are nothing like what one would expect a deity to wear. He wore a plain white T with a blue, denim vest, and blue jeans. His brown boots matched his brown gloves. "Now remember, you're starting in the South Galaxy. I want you to get to know this great universe we live in. So if you notice any high power levels on your way, or if you want to make a detour- feel free to do so!"

"Of course, father," Brocc replied to Grand Kai as he raised his index and middle finger to between his eyes.

"And son..." Grand Kai added as he turned up the volume of the boom box on his shoulder, "..._N.S.T.M!_"

"Never stop the music! I sure won't! Good-bye father!" Brocc said before eagerly transporting; starting his journey.

Moments later, Brocc appears on a planet in the South Galaxy. Within a second, Brocc notices the beauty of the planet. He sees the plant life that is plentiful, and feels the mist of a nearby waterfall. Excited to be on such a beautiful planet, or just a different planet, Brocc fails to observe the fact that he is in the sky. He looks beneath his feet and falls with a great thud. "Oh no!" he yelled, "The first time I use my instant transmission this far and I land on a person!" Being a spitting image of his father, Brocc was tall and weighed even more than he looked. "I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean t-" Brocc got out before he realized the woman he fell on was unconscious. "Ah!" Brocc panicked. "This is not a good way to start making friends!"

"Hey you!" shouted a voice. Brocc spun around to find three figures standing far behind him. They all looked like normal, white humans that were about fifteen in age; one male and two females. The male, was clean shaving with red, spiky hair that almost resembled a Saiyajin's. He was wearing a white, thing headband and a yellow kerchief. His gi was comprised of green T-shirt with a vest over it the same color blue of his eyes, and he had on yellow pants that he wore green socks and brown boots with. He had his belt up to his abdomen that carried a purple hang bag for various battle materials on his left side. On the right side, he carried the sheath for his katana. "What do you think you are doing with my mother?!" the boy figure yelled.

"Yeah! Who do you think you are?!" shouted the girl next to him. She has long, gold-blonde hair in a ponytail, and piercing turquoise eyes. She had a metal chocker on that matches the metal bracelets around both her biceps and both her wrists, and even her hair band. She was wearing white pants that matched her white tube top with a pink stripe along the top seam. Around her pants was a metal belt with a chain that her quiver with arrows hung from. The arrows being for her crossbow that was the same color has her brown sandals.

The other girl didn't even say anything. She wore a helmet of something Brocc had never seen. It was some sort of headgear with an antenna and mouth piece on it. If that didn't make her look smart, the thick glasses on her face certainly did. Her light blue eyes had a nice contrast from her short, purple hair. The long-sleeved, blue shirt she was wearing were the same color as the socks that stuck out of her brown boots. You could see the black shorts she had on under the large orange vest she was wearing. Around her vest was a brown belt with a holster for her laser gun.

"Wait! I can explain!" Brocc tried to reason with the three.

They stood there looking at Brocc menacingly. The boy held his katana tightly- pointed at Brocc in a way that showed the boy knew how to handle a sword. The blonde one firmly gripped her crossbow, already loaded with a sharpened arrow. And one with glasses with purple hair had grabbed the laser gun in her holster.

"I just came here to-" but before he had time to justify his innocence, the boy figure ran at him. He was very fast. Thinking quick- Brocc jumped backward to miss the katana that would have sliced his neck. Then he jolts his head to the left to keep from getting shot by an arrow. Before Brocc knew it, he was in the middle of an all out brawl against three very well experienced fighters. In between swipes of a katana, and dodging projectiles, Brocc attempts to voice his argument, "Please, listen!" But his pursuers refuse to listen. Brocc was raised to only use violence while training or in a dire situation, and he didn't want to use it now. So he continued to jerk his head to miss lasers and cuts. Left and right he jumped and flew into the sky to keep from getting hurt. At this point, something happened he didn't expect. He got hit by fire.

The girl with glasses could shoot fire from her hands and the blonde one could shoot arrows that seemed to freeze everything they touched. Brocc stretched himself backwards to just barely miss the boy's katana, and this time Brocc noticed the katana was empowered with lightning. The three have elemental powers!

Brocc was cornered with giant boulders on either side of him. To get out of the sticky situation, Brocc suddenly vanished. The boy still stood still, waiting to make his move. When Brocc appeared behind him, the boy turned and swung his sword at Brocc as fast as he could, trying to catch him off guard. Brocc ducked just in time to get a couple hairs cut from the top of his head. The blade was coming back around, going full-speed, right for his neck this time. There was no room to dodge and Brocc didn't want to hurt the boy. So he caught it. With just his thumb and index finger- he grabbed the sword. Then he took it and threw it far away. Lightning flowed from it into the ground as it stabbed blade first into the dirt. No one moved. The boy was in awe with his jaw wide open. The blonde froze and couldn't believe her eyes. The girl with glasses gasped and didn't know what to do. They had never seen anyone grab the sword out of the boy's hand while it was enchanted with lightning like it was.

"I told you! I don't want to hurt you!" Brocc pleaded. Still amazed, the three stepped back and tried to think of something to do or say. "Look," he added, "I really didn't mean to harm this woman! I just fell on her. You see, my name is Brocc, and I'm on a journey to explore the universe. When I first transported to this planet, I accidentally fell on her. I didn't mean to, _really_!"

"S-so you weren't p-planning on holding her for ransom or anything?" the blonde one asked.

"No! I really just want to explore this planet, and I seemed to have made a mess of things." Brocc replied.

"Hey look!" shouted the one with glasses. "She seems to be coming out of it!"

"Mom! Mom! Are you OK?" yelled the boy.

"Ah, I think I am. What happened? I accidentally went into that time gate at the fair and ended up here. I was trying to figure out what time period I'm in when it felt like a bucket of rocks fell on me! And now I have a _huge_ headache."

"I'm afraid that was my fault, ma'am." Brocc said. "You see, my name is Brocc, and I'm on a journey to explore the universe. When I first transported to this planet, I accidentally fell on you! It wasn't intentional, really!"

"Oh, it's OK, I believe you. You seem like a truly nice young man. You didn't get in too much trouble with my boy, did you? He can get a little protecting of me sometimes."

"Ha-ha, I'm alright, I just hope I didn't make any enemies out of this whole incident."

"Well Brocc," The boy said. "I'm sorry for this whole mess, but I have just gotten back from a journey myself, and I thought you were an enemy. Really, I do apologize." He picked up his katana that was stuck in the ground and put it back into his sheath. "My name is Crono!" He said as he shook Brocc's hand.

"Yes and my name is Marle!" claimed the blonde one.

"And I'm Lucca!" said the one with glasses.

Crono turned to his mom. "It seems when you went through the gate, you were taken to the age 774 A.D." So Marle, Lucca, and I rushed hear as soon as we could to find you. I'm happy you're OK now mom."

"Yes, well, you have a clumsy mother, boy! Just make sure you keep a better eye on me next time!" She said with a wink.

Turning back to Brocc, Crono wanted to make things right. "Please, let me to something for you to make up for the way I acted!"

"No, no. I'm fine- really! I'm just happy everyone's OK and we can get along now. So what planet am I on anyway?"

Lucca answered, "Earth."

"What?!" Brocc exclaimed. "I thought the planet Earth was in the North Galaxy! Aren't I in the South Galaxy?"

"Well, yes. But there is a planet Earth is every galaxy." Lucca said. "I know a lot about the galaxies. Hey! By the way, what planet are you from, Brocc?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't really know. I mean, my heritage is of a race called Saiyajins, and they used to live on Planet Vegeta. But that planet blew up a long time ago. My biological father was one of the only survivors, and I was born on another planet. I don't really know which one because I grew up with my true father in the Other World. Uh... that's where people go when they die. I'm not dead, but he adopted me as his son. Anyway, now I'm on a journey to explore the universe and make friends!"

"Wow! that sounds pretty crazy! But we just got done defending the world in seven different ages from the same monster, and that doesn't sound too much more believable." said Crono. "And hey, you've definitely made friends of us! This has been very crazy, but we really are eager to get back to our time."

"Don't be rude!" Marle scolded Crono. "Brocc, you seem like a very kind guy. If there's anything you need from us, please let us know!"

"Oh! I know!" Crono said excited. "You can have my katana!"

"I don't know, it doesn't seem to hold up too well." Brocc claimed.

"No, not _this_ katana! This is just the one that I normally use. But _this_ one over here is a truly great sword. It was given to me by the great The Guru of Life, Melchior, himself! It's called Rainbow and he made this katana so strong- I've even cut Katchin with it! That's the strongest metal in the universe! Here! Take it!"

"Oh, I don't know. I don't want t-"

Crono cut him off, "Nonsense! Take it! I'm almost too scared to use it, there is a lot of power within it. I think going throughout the universe like you are- it may come in handy! Go on, take it!"

"Well alright. Thanks so much! I don't have anything to give back though. Oh, I know! My father gave me these when I left. Here. They're called Senzu Beans! They help replenish your health and energy when you really need it! They can even heal deathly wounds! So save them in case of an emergency. Unfortunately, they cannot heal fatal diseases, but they are very powerful and should be helpful when you need them. Take some, I have plenty!"

"Alright, here mom, why don't you take one? I'm sure it will get rid of your headache."

"Mmm, you're right, it did! Thank you Brocc for these great beans!"

"No problem! Brocc said happily. "I am happy that we are all able to help each other. Well, it seems as though we all need to be getting on our way. I wish you luck in all your adventures!"

"Yes, and we hope you the best in your ways as well!" Crono said while getting in his time machine- space ship.

"Bye!" said Marle, Lucca, Crono, and his mom as they took off.

"Bye!" Brocc waved bye to the four. "And remember, never stop the music!"

Dear Reader,  
Thanks for reading Episode One of DBR! You'll notice I took a lot of space to describe what some of the characters looked like. To be honest with you, I don't like to do that and I would rather not. In plus, it's mostly all DBZ characters from here on- out. So if you don't know what Piccolo or Gohan look like by now- you probably shouldn't be here... p.s. Let me know what you thought, and be sure to read DBR Episode 2: The Namek?


	3. Episode 2

**Episode 2 – The Namek?**

"And _this_ is what happens when I power-up!" yelled the tall, deep-voiced fighter. "Aaaaaaaah!" He screamed as he began to gather ki.

"Ha! You don't scare me! Aaaaaaah!" the female opponent also began powering-up.

The two figures stood twenty feet away from each other and caused the clear sky to darken. As they brought out their inner strength, the ground beneath them began to indent and the rocks around them to whither away. Wind and dirt spun all around them as the desert mountains trembled.

This is when Brocc arrived. He sensed the power and was drawn to it all the way from the South Quadrant and instantly transmitted himself to where he sensed it. Excited, he watched as the two raised their power levels and lightning surged through their auras. At first, to his left, the female's big, neon green hair caught Brocc's attention. He saw she had peach skin and was wearing neon green pants like her hair, with an orange mid-drift shirt, gloves, and shoes.

Brocc knew she was from a different planet because she looked nothing like the other one, and he definitely seemed like he was the one defending the planet. He is tall and skinny, but still tough, and his skin was dark green. He had white clothes on the floor next to him, and they indented the desert ground. "They must be weighted clothes," Brocc said to himself. He had a simple, blue, long-sleeved shirt on, with a red belt and white pants that were folded up just above his black boots. After looking at him long enough, Brocc wondered, "Could this be a Namek, like the one Grand Kai told me about? But I'm only in the West Quadrant, not-" But his thought was interrupted.

Simultaneously, they both rushed at each other like two colliding stars; her from the left and him from the right. There was a flash of expanding gold energy that made a dome around them and then faded. After the dust calmed down, they were on opposite sides and back to back. They were within three feet of each other and both stood completely still. Then a smirk came across the green one's face. The girl whispered, "You know my brother's on his way... He's going to destroy your pitiful planet..." Then she coughs up blood and collapses onto the ground; unconscious.

Brocc saw what happened. He knew there was much more to the fight then just the two slamming into one another. While they were rushing at each other, once he got close enough, the girl threw her right foot up, aiming for bellow the belt. Responding instantly, he kicked her leg out of the way, and punched her in the stomach. As she began to buckle over his fist, he brought his elbow up and brought it down to the back of her head.

Thrilled to meet such a skilled warrior, and still curious to see if he is the same Namek who fought his father, Brocc decided to go introduce himself. He began to fly towards the green fighter with a smile on his face. The fighter just starred at him with a face that only showed how focused he was. As Brocc began to get closer, he began to think that this man couldn't be a Namek. First of all, he doesn't have any ears! He just has square holes on the side of his head, and black spots on top. And, "He has no nose?" Brocc thought to himself. Brocc didn't know what to say, he was trying to figure out what this fighter was. Although, he didn't anticipate what would happen next.

Brocc didn't know how intimidating he seems. He is taller than the green one and he seems skinny without much muscle. He wears a conventional karate gi that Grand Kai gave him; it resembles the same fashion of what Goku, Krillen, and Yamcha wear. The colors of the uniform are white with a red "Grand" Japanese symbol on the back. His undershirt is blood red, as well as his belt, wristbands, and boots too. On his belt is the sheath for his three foot long Daikatana, "Rainbow," given to him by Crono. His hair is black, and layered down to his shoulders. All his facial features look remarkably like his father's. Even though he does not look physically tough, any powerful warrior could sense the immense power in him. Because of his intimidating looks, and what the girl said before she fell unconscious, the green fighter did not think Brocc was by any means friendly.

"Hey! I saw the whole fight, I can't believe it!" He shouted as he approached the green warrior.

"Well believe it. I am Pikkon, and I don't care how much more powerful you are than her- you will share the same fate as your sister!"

"What? I don't have a- wait! You think she's my sister?!" Brocc pointed at the unconscious girl on the floor. "You got it all wrong!"

"You are wrong for thinking I don't know what you're trying to do!" Pikkon began to fly strait at Brocc.

Brocc put his forearms in front of his face in an X shape to defend himself. "Oh no! Not again!"

Right as Pikkon was about to run into Brocc, Pikkon vanished. There was silence for a single second. Then he appeared above Brocc and kicked him in his ribs. Brocc's body flew and smashed into a mountain fifty feet from him and caused a huge hole in it. Before the dirt had eve settled, Pikkon sent drew his hand back, charged up a ball of energy, and flung it at the hole in the mountain. The energy ball, and Brocc, went strait through the whole mountain and came out the other side, leveling it. Brocc laid on the floor, face up to the sun. Before he even had time to take a breath, Pikkon was already in the air above him again, holding in hands in a circle above his head. As he began to form another energy ball, Brocc opened his eyes and realized the grave situation he was in. He moved so fast Pikkon didn't see where he went, and the next thing Pikkon knew, Brocc was above him, taking hold of his hands.

"Look! All I-" Again, Brocc wasn't given the opportunity to finish his sentence before Pikkon flipped his legs up and kicked Brocc in the head, and broke free from his grip. Brocc flew back a many yards until he gained his balance.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up? Well than you're going to have a heck of a time with this." Brocc looked up at him and noticed his energy was growing tremendously. Pikkon was hunched over, moving his arms in odd circular motions across his body. Then he raised his hands, "Thunder!" crossed his arms, "Flash!" then he extended his arms in front of him and put his fists side by side, "Attack!" His fists sparked with lightning, a beam of light shot out and turned into blazing flames.

Brocc tried to use an energy barrier to block, but he was too late and the blast broke through. Engulfed in Pikkon's attack, Brocc slammed to the ground and made a Brocc-shaped silhouette in it. With smoke rising from his whole body as he lay on the ground, he declared, "I've had enough!" He mustered all his strength, groaned and picked himself up, and slowly rose up to Pikkon's level in the sky. Both just stayed there, hovering in the air, looking at each other. Brocc, beginning to get frustrated with the whole situation, continued to stare Pikkon in the eyes and powered up to Super Saiyan 2 without even blinking.

Pikkon's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He remembered his last run-in with a man who could go Super Saiyan. He couldn't believe how much Brocc's power level had jumped and began to even second guess himself. He thought that he would do it one more time, just to distract Brocc, and then he could finish him with his bare fists. He hunched over again and began to move his arms in circular motions yet again.

Brocc was no fool; he knew what Pikkon was doing. He knew he had to do something quick or he may not be able to stop the attack.

"Thunder!" Pikkon brought his arms up.

Brocc tried to think of what he can do to protect himself.

"Flash!" Pikkon brought his fists together.

Brocc didn't have enough time to charge up his own attack, Pikkon was already ready shoot blast!

"Attack!" The flames shot out again.

Brocc instantly transmits himself to Pikkon's side. "Megameha!" Brocc blows Pikkon into the ground, causing a crater in the floor.

Feeling paralyzed with pain Pikkon shouts, "Is that all you got?!" He lets out a moan and cough. "I won't let you destroy this planet!"

Immediately, Brocc feels showered in guilt. He had never planned on hurting Pikkon; he just wanted to defend himself. He didn't want to use violence, but he just got swept up in the moment. "Pikkon was getting along just fine, until I came here and started all this commotion." He thought to himself. "Pikkon!" He yelled. "I'm sorry! I have been trying to tell you that I really am not evil! I don't know who that girl is, and I'm definitely not her brother! I was just watching the fight and I wanted to tell you how great of a fighter you are!" He lowers to the ground and stands over Pikkon. "Oh man, what have I done?!"

"Are you serious?" Pikkon didn't know what to think.

"Well, yeah." Brocc tried to help Pikkon up, but Pikkon got up on his own, obviously ignoring Brocc's help. "You see, my name's Brocc, and I'm on a journey to explore the universe! I was raised by Grand Kai and he told me that I should head to Earth in the North Quadrant. On my way, I sensed your power level and wanted to see what was going on. I saw the whole fight and decided to introduce myself. I'm sorry. I should have never come here."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Pikkon seemed offended. "You got training by Grand Kai! I have to wait another few hundred years before he will teach me! I can't believe this! This is so unfair!" He let out his frustration with a sigh. "I guess that explains why you were able to spot the weakness in my attack before Goku."

"Goku? Hey, I know him!"

"Really? How do you know Goku?"

"Well, uh..." Brocc put his arm behind his head and scratched. "He knew my father, how do you know him?"

"I fought with him in the Other World Martial Arts Tournament. He beat me the same way you did. But that was many years ago. Next time, he's got another thing coming. So how did he know your father?"

"Well uh, he uh, kind of killed my father."

"..."

"Haha! It's a long story, but my father was a very bad guy..." Brocc tried to change the subject. "Hey... uh... are you Namekian?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, I hope there are no bad feelings between us about the whole fight thing." Brocc squeezed out an awkward smile.

"If anyone is going beat me in a fight, it better be someone who was trained by Grand Kai. It was partially my fault because I started it, so we can call it even." He showed a small smile.

"Okay!" He shook Pikkon's hand, knowing he made a new friend. "So hey, you say you were in the Other World Martial Arts Tournament, don't you have to be d... with a halo?"

"Oh, yes. You see, we have something called Phoenix Spheres on this planet. Many, many year ago, the guardian of this world created the Phoenix Spheres, and if you collect all seven of them, you can summon the Everlasting Phoenix and make one wish. My family and friends got all the Phoenix Spheres together and wished me back.

"Wow, that's so cool! But that sounds kind of familiar." Brocc stopped to think about it.

"No, that's completely unique! So shouldn't you be getting on your way?"

"Well, didn't you say something about her having a brother? Maybe I should stick around."

"Yeah, but I got a feeling he's not someone to be worried about. As long as he didn't get training from Grand Kai, I think I'll be okay." Pikkon said with confidence. "In plus, it sounds like you have quite an adventure ahead of you."

"You're right, and I'm excited to see what other friends I can meet in other places! And hopefully, I don't get in as much trouble in those places as I did here." They both put their hands on the back of their heads and laughed. "Anyway, I guess I should be going. Goodbye, and remember, N.S.T.M. Pikkon!"

"Good luck, my friend." Pikkon waited until after Brocc instantly transmitted away and said, "What does N.S.T.M. mean?"


	4. Episode 3

**Episode 3 - Part 1 of the Xyzzy Mini-Saga**

Far into the depths of the east quadrant, there are events unfolding on a planet that may change the fate of the universe forever. The planet looks to be a utopia; a beautiful red and purple sky as the sun comes up, plant life is plentiful, fountains all over, and cities full of tall, white buildings. This world is called 616 and the inhabitants look like humans. Thousands from the city were forced to be crowded together in the park that is in front of the most immense building, which is actually palace. Although it may look perfect, under all the beauty lays a city of rubble and ruins. Unfortunately, the beings living here have never been introduced into the idea of ki manipulation, and without that, the strength of their strongest warriors counted for nothing against the power of Alakaz, a self-proclaimed soon-to-be "Emperor Supreme of the Universe." The people have been reduced to wearing rags and eating scraps when they were put into slavery by Alakaz and now work all day and night to constantly build his empire.

Alakaz was heard over loud speakers, addressing the people in the park. "This must be terribly unfair for all of you! You are all in slavery by me, the most powerful being _ever_, and you can't do a thing about it!" He boasted. "Then again, it must be quite a blessing. After all, you are the ones who are making my glorious empire from which I will rule the universe! Which brings me to my next point: The building of this planet is nearly finished, so I will be extending your work days by two hours to make sure it is completed right away. Also, any defiance will now be punished by immediate death instead of beatings. That is all, now go work!"

There were angered murmurs amongst the slaves in the park, but they knew not to start any commotion because Alakaz, and his men, have never hesitated to kill someone before. Despair fell over the crowd as they left to their labor jobs. But as they all left, one stayed. One man stood without movement, staring at the palace in front of him with deep concentration. He then yelled out "Xyzzy will save us!" and others began to turn around in attempt to shut him up, but only a couple seconds passed before he was blasted into oblivion.

On the boarder of the city, at the bottom of a deep canyon, there are tents and living areas where all the slaves live. At the end of a very long day, a family comes home to their small shack.

"Alright children, now we don't have enough food for dinner tonight, so let's just go to bed and we'll get up early to find some breakfast in the morning." The father told his two boys.

"Aw, dad!" both children whined. "Can't you at least tell us about Xyzzy before we go to sleep?"

"Sure, but it's already pretty late, so afterwards, we all need to get our rest for our long work of day tomorrow." He let his body collapse of exhaustion down on pieces of cement that had been piled to resemble a recliner chair and then put his feet up on another piece of cement. The wife and children each sat on the blankets laying the dirty floor, which were their beds, and waited to listen. He took in a deep breath, and began, "Well, it all started just before you two were born, about eight years ago. A woman who could see the future foretold of a evil being that would come and take over the planet. When Alakaz first came here, our best heroes attempted to stand up against him and his henchmen. Even villains tried to combat him. Different heroes and villains had every power you could thing of; speed, flight, strength, there were ones who could turn into ice or fire, some shot lasers from their hands, and some would move things with their mind! In the end, no one could overpower Alakaz and they all met their end at the hand of him or his henchmen. The woman who told us Alakaz was coming had one last vision before she died; she told of a man named Xyzzy who would come and save us! She said the savior in white would come from the heavens."

Just then, Brocc fell through the ceiling, landing on the fire in the middle of the room. He then began running and yelling around the room in circles to try and put out the fire on his butt. Once Brocc stuck his butt in the family's last container of water, he introduced himself. "Ha ha, uh... sorry about that." He said embarrassed. "Hi! My name's-"

"Xyzzy!" One of the little boys jumped up. "You're Xyzzy, aren't you?!" The whole family gazed at Brocc, waiting for his answer.

"Well, uh, not quite. My name's Brocc. I've come here from across the universe because I sensed a lot of power on this planet."

"And so you came to protect us?!" shouted the other boy.

"Well I'm not sure what I can do, but I'd be happy to help you people."

The father stood to his feet and took a good look at Brocc. After making up his mind, the father ran outside and screamed, "He's here! Xyzzy has arrived!"

Hundreds of families who were all dirty and wearing rags came running to see for themselves. Before there eyes were a tall, strong looking man no one had seen before, dressed in white. A prophecy come true.

"Hold on a second, I'm afraid I'm not who you think I am. My name is Brocc and-"

"Of course you are. Now didn't come from the heavens?" an old man questioned.

"Well, technically, yes. But-"

"But nothing- you must be the one! Now we will all be saved!"

Brocc stepped back a little; he couldn't understand why these people that he just met are worshiping him.

"Hey! What's all the ruckus in there?" Shouted a rasper voice from outside. Everyone except Brocc shuttered and looked around franticly.

"Shut up Hocus, I wanted to scare them!" Said another voice.

"You shut up, Pocus! We can still scare them, watch this!"

There was an explosion outside and many people began to scream.

The old man begged Brocc, "Oh please, Xyzzxy, save us! Hocus and Pocus are here!"

An intense look of anger came across Brocc's face as his eyebrows cringed. "What have they done? They just kill innocent people up for fun?! Those monsters!" He ran outside to see who these two men where. He looked up at two hideous creatures floating in the sky, chuckling to themselves. Both looked the same, except one was blue and one was brown. They looked like nine feet tall dragons. With their crocodile faces, long horns, scaly skin, and massive wings, it was no wonder the people on the planet feared them so much. Brocc knew that looks could be deceiving though. "Listen, you all must leave here, now." He said to the people. Then he turned to the monsters and yelled, "Stop it! Why don't you pick on someone like me instead of the helpless!"

"Oooooooooooo," Hocus said. "I think that's a challenge! What do you think, Pocus?"

"I think he looks yummy. Can I eat him?" asked the brown one as he licked his lips.

"Go ahead; I like my food with more fat on it."

"I will show you the same mercy you showed the ones you killed! Aaah!" Brocc flew at Pocus and punched his chest. Pocus's body was flung into the canyon wall behind him, making a large hole.

"Who are you?!" Hocus couldn't believe his eyes. "You will regret that!" Hocus sped at Brocc and swung his foot up to kick him in the face, but Brocc dashed behind him and kicked him down to the ground and his body made a large crater.

"Now you know what it's like to be picked on! Leave here and never come back!"

"HA!" Hocus laughed. Both monsters slowly flew into the sky, in front of Brocc. "We've only just begun!" In a flash, Pocus was behind Brocc, and grabbed him arms, while Hocus punched Brocc repeatedly and then kneed him in the stomach. Brocc groaned with pain, trying to struggle out of Pocus's clutches, and then he got kneed again, and again. Then Hocus punched him some more times while kicking him at the same time, all the while Pocus is laughing hysterically in Brocc's ear. As Hocus brought his fist back for a finishing punch, Brocc ducked his head and Hocus hit the Pocus in the face, which gave Brocc the chance to break free, punching them away from him.

"You idiot! Look where you're punching!" Pocus scolded.

"Pay attention next time, you giggling moron!" responded Hocus.

"I think you're both right." Brocc interrupted. "Hocus, you _are_ an idiot, and Pocus, you _are_ a moron!"

Hocus was twenty yards in front of Brocc as Pocus was twenty yards behind him. Both started to rush at Brocc at the same time. Moments before they made contact, he screamed and went super saiyan as his golden aura blasted both back and they slammed into the ground.

"Come on! Get up and fight me!" Brocc taunted. After all the dirt settled, Hocus and Pocus were standing side by side, powering up a beam with their hands cupped by their hips. Brocc held his hands out in front of himself and charged a beam in each palm. He released his power the same time as Hocus and Pocus, and collided his two beams with theirs. "This ends now!" Brocc declared, and he put his hands together to combine the power of his two beams. Brocc's power easily pushed through the opposing beams, Hocus and Pocus were engulfed in his attack. It was all over in seconds. No traces of Hocus or Pocus were left.

Brocc's hair went black again, and he slowly floated back to the ground. He was breathing hard, trying to calm himself down, when he heard and voice. "He did it!" People crowded on the edge of the canyon to cheer and praise Brocc. "Xyzzy did it!" they shouted.

Brocc sighed and thought to himself, "My name's not Xyzzy, but maybe I am the guy they're looking for. I just hope I can help them. But that power level I felt before I came to this planet, I know it wasn't Hocus's or Pocus's. It was much stronger than theirs."

"Ah, so he's a Saiyan? What a pathetic little race. Debura nearly defeated them for crying out loud," Alakaz muttered from within his palace. "Prepare my meditation room!" He demanded the slaves around him. "And don't anyone dare disturb me until I return!"

_Dear reader,_

_Yay! That's part one of the Xyzzy Saga! There's some interesting easter eggs in there, let me know if you found them! There will be three parts to this mini-saga, so don't miss the next episode! In DBR episode 4, we will see Brocc confront Alakaz and find out how Alakaz knows Debura!!_


End file.
